looneytunesshowfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Youth Group
Plot Daffy Duck was tormenting Porky Pig and wont stop. Porky reminds Daffy of all the bad things he has done to the pig, such as in The Shelf when Daffy was being rude to Porky and tried taking over the pig's house, as well as in The Float where Daffy tricked Porky into getting his money to buy a boat, and in Bad Mouth, where Daffy got Porky into using swear words. Daffy just says that Porky was being delusional. When Josh Bumstead hears that Daffy was being mean to Porky, he to convince Daffy that picking on Porky is a sin. Josh gets help from a group of Christian vegetables known as the VeggieAdventures (a parody of the VeggieTales). The VeggieAdventures tell Daffy that what he his doing to Porky is a sin and that Daffy had better start being nice to Porky if the duck wants to be in Heaven. Josh forms a youth group with the VeggieAdventures ''and they tell Bible stories to Daffy along with Bugs Bunny and Wile E. Coyote, who had decided to join the group. Finally Daffy apologizes to Porky for being so mean. One day Josh, Bugs, Daffy, and Wile E. arrive at the Acme Acres Church of Christ early before the ''VeggieAdventures arrive. Josh quickly tells the story on how Jesus turned water into wine to the toons. At that moment, a group of Muslim weasels burst in and they threaten to kill Josh and the Looney Tunes unless they deny Jesus. Josh knew that even if they did not live, he would still go to Heaven for accepting Christ in his heart. Josh quickly says that he will never deny Jesus and that He is the Lord of his life. He then quotes several Bible verses (such as John 3:16), the Toons cheer for Josh. The weasels are about to shoot the group with a pistol, but then the main VeggieAdventures hosts, Bart the Tomato and Lenny the Cucumber burst in and get shocked at how the weasels were going to kill their new group members. The head weasel threatens to kill Bart and Lenny after he kills Josh, and the Looney Tunes. In a range, Lenny devours the head weasel and then devours another weasel. Bart explains to Lenny that violence does not solve any problems, but Lenny devours Bart. Lenny continues to go on a rampage and he devours the rest of the weasels, Daffy, Porky, Wile E., Lola Bunny, Road Runner, Sylvester, and Mike Bunny. Bugs manages to escape Lenny's rampage. Lenny then traps Josh. Josh begs Lenny not to devour him, but Lenny tells Josh "I just saved everyone else from those Muslim weasels, now I'm going to save you too!" Josh then tells Lenny that he didn't save people. Even though he devoured the weasels, he also devoured almost everyone in town. Lenny realizes that he had done something terrible. Lenny starts to cry and he ask God for forgiveness. Lenny then says that sin has consequences, so as punishment for eating people, he eats himself leaving behind nothing but his eyeballs. Josh ends the episode by saying "the story you have seen is true. The Looney Tunes who got eaten by Lenny the Cucumber, were not completely devoured, they were sent to The Land of Devoured Cartoons. They returned to Acme Acres the following day, and everything was back to normal, except for Daffy Duck. Thankfully, Daffy is now a Christian." CGI Short Wile E. Censored Cast Doctor Bugs as Bugs Bunny, Wile E. Coyote, and Bart the Tomato Teleram as Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Head Weasel, and Sylvester MrJoshbumstead as Himself, Lenny the Cucumber, Road Runner, and Mike Bunny Quotes Josh: What Daffy keeps on doing to Porky and other people is actually a sin against God! I don't want Daffy to go to Hades! We got to do something! ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Daffy: Oh my cows! It's the VeggieAdventures! I remember watching your TV show when I was a kid! Lenny the Cucumber: Young duck, I'm glad you recognize us. We actually now have our own youth group of our same name! Bart the Tomato: I'm Bart the Tomato, and he's Lenny the Cucumber. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Bart the Tomato: NO! Lenny the Cucumber: NO WAIT!, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Weasel: Sick them boys!!!! (Bart and Lenny burst in) Lenny the Cucumber: Oh no! Josh, Daffy, Bugs, Wile E., Porky! What's going on here! Wile E. Coyote: These weasels want to kill us unless we deny God, which we will never do! Josh: God is our savior and Father of all the Earth! ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Weasel: Okay, that was good. Kill the toons! Lenny the Cucumber: ENOUGH WITH YOUR (bleep)ING MUSLUMNESS! IF YOU SO DARE (bleep)ING KILL MY FRIENDS, I'LL DEVOUR YOU!!!!! GOD IS THE ONE AND ONLY TRUE GOD!!!! PEOPLE LIKE BUDDA, THOR, SPONGEBOB, AND RAW THE SUN GOD, THEY ARE ALL FAKES!!!! GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW YOU WEASELS!!!! Daffy: Whoa, way to say it like an angry person. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Bart the Tomato: (after Lenny the Cucumber devours two weasels) Hold on Lenny! This isn't like you! Remember what our parents taught us? Violence does not solve anything! (Lenny the Cucumber devours him) Daffy: Holy (bleep)! Lenny the Cucumber has gone crazy! Lenny the Cucumber: Who are you calling crazy, Daffy Duck!!!!???? Daffy: Noooooooopppppppppppppeeeeeeeeeeee! I don't deserve this!!!! (Lenny devours him) ------------------------------------------------------------------------- Road Runner: Meep meep! (Lenny devours Road Runner) ------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Lenny traps Josh) Josh: (begging) NO! Please don't devour me! I don't want to get eaten! Lenny the Cucumber: Don't worry Josh. I just saved everyone else from those weasels, now I'm going to save you too! Trivia Lenny the Cucumber and Bart the Tomato are based on two VeggieTales characters, host Bob the Tomato and supporting vegetable Larry the Cucumber (both Bob and Bart start with "B" and Larry and Lenny start with "L"). Despite the name of both Bob and Larry's and Bart and Lenny's group, both tomatoes and cucumbers are fruits. The Muslim weasels in the episode are actually the Toon Patrol weasels from the 1988 Disney film Who Framed Roger Rabbit. When Lenny was talking about how God is the only true God and that fake gods are not real, he mentions that SpongeBob from SpongeBob SquarePants is a fake god. This wasn't the first time VeggieTales got spoofed in The Looney Tunes Show. They were previously parodied as the FruityTales in the episode of the same name, and in The Looney Tunes Movie, a talking tomato, cucumber, and grape (who resemble Bob, Larry, and Pa Grape) make a cameo. This is the third episode where Daffy says a bleeped out curse word. The first was Bad Mouth and the second was Sister-less. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Fanon episodes Category:Season 3 Category:MrJoshbumstead's Pages Category:Episodes Including Death Category:Comedy Category:PG Category:Hilarious Category:Religous